soylunafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Nowa historia
'Nowa historia '- drugi odcinek serialu Soy Luna. Czas trwania: Ok 45 min. Streszczenie/Opis odcinka Odcinek rozpoczyna się wybudzeniem z wizji, która początek miała w poprzednim odcinku. Dziewczyna wraca do rzeczywistości dzięki Nico i przeprasza za to, że nie słuchała tego co do niej mówi. Podczas rozmowy przyznaje się do swojego pierwszego pobytu na torze, jak i do uczucia, że jednak tak nie jest. Jak tylko dostaje karnet, rusza na tor. Nastolatka jest zachwycona nowym miejscem. W pewnym momencie przez swoją nie uwagę wpada na kogoś i automatycznie przeprasza, ku jej zdziwieniu jest to Matteo. Chłopak jak zwykle jest pewny siebie i żartobliwie osądza dziewczynę, o to, że go śledzi. Luna niechętnie tłumaczy swoją sytuacje i stara się go wyminąć, tym samym powracając do jazdy. Chłopak jednak jej na to nie pozwala i dalej kontynuuje wymianę zdań, podczas, której główna bohaterka dowiaduje się, że będą chodzić do tej samej szkoły. Następna scena ukazuje Ambar, która rozmawia ze swoimi przyjaciółkami o planach uprzykrzenia Lunie życia w Buenos Aires. Po chwili wznosi toast (CYTAT!!!) za to, żeby ta mała nie została w moim idealnym świecie, ani minuty dłużej . Chwile po tym ponownie przenosimy się do Jam & Roller, gdzie wkraczają Jim i Yam, i zaczynają rozmowę z Pedro. Tematem są wakacje, z których wróciły przyjaciółki. W pewnym momencie pytają o Open Music, co jak możemy się domyśleć jest ich głównym celem przyjścia. Nastolatki chcą się zapisać przed Ramirem, a tym samym otworzyć wydarzenie. Po chwili do restauracji wchodzi Ramiro, witając się tekstem- Mnie szukacie?, natomiast dziewczyny oschle zaprzeczają. Podczas tej sceny widać ich niechęć do chłopaka. Zaraz po wejściu nastolatka, powraca temat Open Music, a Jim i Yam chcąc otworzyć zapisy biorą tableta. Po krótkiej szarpaninie z Pedro, psują urządzenie. Chłopak jest zdenerwowany i zbywa przyjaciółki, natomiast Ramiro odwołuje wcześniej złożone zamówienie i idzie na tor. Kolejna scena przedstawia Ambar, Delfinę i Jazmin, które rozmawiają o wyjeździe blondynki do Cancun, a dokładniej o MAŁYCH zakupach. W tle pojawiają się torby, które są zapewne rzekomymi zakupami i wcale nie jest ich mało. Ambar jest zaniepokojona brakiem wiadomości od Matteo, jednak wcale tego nie ukazuje. Delfi i Jazmin uspokajają ją, a w końcu przekonują, by to ona zadzwoniła. Akcja przenosi się ponownie na tor, gdzie Luna w dalszym ciągu jeździ. Matteo zaczyna się popisywać swoimi umiejętnościami, a nastolatka stara się go ignorować. Po chwili chłopak podjeżdża do torby i odbiera telefon. Podczas rozmowy okłamuje swoją dziewczynę, że dopiero co wrócił do Buenos Aires, a na pytanie jaki ma plany, odpowiada, że jest zmęczony i chce odpocząć, co jest oczywiście kolejnym kłamstwem. Widząc, że Luna się przewraca szybko kończy połączenie i podjeżdża do dziewczyny podając jej kask. Kolejna scena ukazuje Roberto, który wpatruje się w część wisiorka Luny i przypomina pożar, z którego ją uratował, jest to również jego pierwsze pojawienie się w serialu. Pojawia się Tino, który go uspokaja i jednocześnie wita się z pilnującym go Cato. Następuje retrospekcja pożaru, podczas, której jest ukazana scena ratunku, jak i rozdzielenie wisiorka. W tle jest piosenka Alas Ponownie przenosimy się do Rezydencji Sharon, która rozmawia przez telefon z posłem o jego zbliżającej się wizycie. wraz z zakończeniem połączenia pojawia się Amanda z koktailem dla pracodawczyni, a Sharon woła Miguela i informuje go o ważny gościu, oraz rozdziela pracownikom obowiązki. Mężczyzna idzie do kuchni, gdzie jego żona stara się dodzwonić do Luny. Jest zaniepokojona, jednak Miguel i Amanda ją uspokajają. Po chwili następuje zmiana tematu, rozmawiają o rodzicach Ambar, jednak rozmowa szybko się kończy i Amanda wraca do swoich obowiązków. Na torze Luna stara się zrobić piruet, jednak jej to nie wychodzi. Matteo wyzywa ją do powtórzenia jego ruchu, co również kończy się fiaskiem, a dziewczyna zostaje ośmieszona. Mimo porażek odmawia pomocy, którą oferuje jej chłopak. Wchodzi Nico i informuje o zamknięciu toru, Luna zaczyna panikować, bo dopiero teraz uświadamia sobie jak bardzo się zasiedziała. Kolejna scena ukazuje Miguela, który mówi żonie szczegóły obiadu dla posła, ale Monica go nie słucha, bo ponownie bezskutecznie stara się dodzwonić do córki. Wpatruje się w okno i jej wyczekuje, natomiast mąż ponownie ją uspokaja. W kolejnej scenie Ambar żegna się z przyjaciółkami, a gdy już ma zamknąć drzwi, wbiega przez nie Luna. Dostaje naganę od blondynki i zostaje poinformowana, że nie może wchodzić przez drzwi główne. Dziewczyna odchodzi, a chwilę potem pojawiają się rodzice tytułowej bohaterki i zaczynają rozmowę o spóźnieniu nastolatki. Dziewczyna ich przeprasza. Podczas zdarzenia w tle gra Alas. Następnie na bardzo krótki moment pojawia się Ambar, która jak się okazuje, podsłuchiwała całą wymianę zdań. Akcja przenosi się do Jam & Roller, gdzie Nico zamiata podłogę, natomiast Pedro znów przejmuje się zepsutym tabletem. Nicolas proponuje naprawę urządzenia, w zamian za pomoc w sprzątaniu. Podczas porządków rozmawiają o braku gitarzysty w zespole, a po pracy Nico dotrzymuje warunków umowy i razem, na już naprawionym tablecie, otwierają zapisy do Open Music. Chwilę później wbiegają Jim i Yam i zaczynają przepraszać Pedro za zepsucie tabletu, zaraz po tym pojawia się Gastón i uspokaja szalone bliźniaczki, gdy te osądzają go o chęć zapisania się do Open Music, przed nimi. Chłopak chce zamówić koktail, ale już jest za późno, więc odchodzi. Pedro mówi o otwartych zapisach, a przyjaciółki chcą się zapisać przez nie dawno zepsute urządzenie, ten jednak im zakazuje i mówi, by zrobiły to przez telefon. okazuje się, że Ramiro wyprzedził je o dosłownie sekundy. Wchodzi do restauracji i nabija się z ich sytuacji. W kolejnej scenie jest Luna, która się rozpakowuje, a zaraz po tym pisze SMS do Simóna. Wchodzi na łóżko i zdejmuje swój wisiorek, po czym odkłada go do pudełka z biżuteria. W tle jest melodia Valiente. Gdy słyszy dźwięk telefonu, zrywa się i szybko odczytuje SMS'a od Simóna, oraz akceptuje połączenie od niego. Rozmawiają o tym co się dzieje u dziewczyny. Ta mówi mu o torze, a ten ponownie żartuje na temat tego miejsca. Pociesza ją, gdy dowiaduje się o braku umiejętności Freestyle'u u Luny. Simón jednak kończy połączenie, bo przyłapuje go dyrygentka, jednak on zwinnie się wykręca. Luna puszcza przesłaną przed chwilą, pełna wersję Valiente i przypomina ich pożegnanie. Kolejna scena i kolejny dzień. Ambar wchodzi do kuchni i składa zamówienie na śniadanie. Po chwili zauważa Lunę i chce ją zaprosić do siebie, jednak tytułowa bohaterka się wymiguje. W następnej scenie Amanda przynosi Sharon śniadanie, a zaraz wchodzi Miguel. Właścicielka rezydencji dowiedziawszy się o ponownej nieobecności szofera każe go zwolnić, oraz przyszykować sobie auto. Mężczyzna proponuje bycie kierowcą, za co zostaje pochwalony, gdyż Sharon lubi wydajnych pracowników. Odchodząc Miguel zauważa zdjęcie na kominku, które w rzeczywistości przedstawia prawdziwych rodziców Luny. Akcja przenosi się do domu starości, gdzie Tino zagląda do Roberto. Zauważa, że ten coś trzyma i próbuje to sprawdzić, jednak starszy mężczyzna nie chcę mu go oddać. Gdy pielęgniarz poprawia pościel, Roberto upuszcza część wisiorka.. Wchodzi Cato i zauważa leżący przedmiot, oraz podnosi go. Pokazuje go przyjacielowi, który zastanawia się nad jego wartością. Cato mówi, że jest on zepsuty, więc bezwartościowy. Widząc reakcje Roberto oddają mu go. Po chwili wychodzą na kawę, zostawiając Roberto z atakiem kaszlu. Ponownie widzimy Miguela, który zostaje przyłapany przez panią Benson, gdy oglądał zdjęcie tajemniczej pary. Kobieta jest zdenerwowana ciekawością pracownika i wygania go z pomieszczenia. Mężczyzna mówi o zajściu swojej żonie i Amandzie. Dostaje naganę od Monici, za bycie wścibskim. Natomiast Amanda tłumaczy tożsamość tajemniczej pary, mówiąc, że jest to siostra pani Sharon, oraz jej mąż, którzy zginęli w wypadku. Następna scena ukazuje Ninę i jej mamę, która po raz pierwszy pojawia się w serialu. Obie rozmawiają, natomiast dziewczyna szuka ładowarki od telefonu i wytyka Anie, że pakuje jej wiele niepotrzebnych rzeczy do na wyjazd do taty. Rodzicielka jednak ją szybko zbywa, po czym obie wychodzą, bo Kobieta ma zawieźć swoją córkę do Jam & Roller. W restauracji Jam & Roller jest Matteo, który pije koktail. Po chwili przychodzi do niego Gastón i witają się przyjacielskim uściskiem. Wchodzi Luna i już po chwili zostaje przedstawiona Gastónowi, który po chwili zostawia Matteo i Lunę samych. Nastolatka zauważa ogłoszenie o pracę i chce się zgłosić, co od razu spotyka się z wyśmianiem tego pomysłu przez Matteo. Po chwili powraca Perida, a dziewczyna odchodzi, natomiast chłopcy zaczynają rozmowę. W szatni Nina wkłada rzeczy do szafki, jednak nie wszystko się w niej mieści. Pojawiają się Delfi i Jazmin, i zaczynają się śmiać z jej zachowania. Po chwili przychodzi Luna i pyta się, czy nie widziały Nico, nie zauważa Niny. Delfina i Jazmin zaczynają szeptać między sobą, a Luna się przeciska między nimi i wita z Niną. Przyjaciółki Ambar pytają się czy to ona pracuje u blondynki. Nastolatka odpowiada im, że to jej rodzice tam pracują i ponawia swoje pytanie. Simonetti odpowiada jej, że jeszcze go nie ma, tym samym wtrącając się do rozmowy. Gdy Delfi i Jazmin odchodzą, nastolatki rozpoczynają rozmowę. Nina daje Lunie krem na zdarte kolana, ale ta go nie przyjmuje, po czym powracają do rozmowy. Tytułowa bohaterka jest zdziwiona wiedzą nowej koleżanki. Zaraz po tym wchodzi Nico i wita się z dziewczynami, Luna mówi mu o swojej decyzji. Delfi, Ambar i jazmin nagrywają materiał na bloga. Nagle pojawia się Gastón, dlatego Delfina przerywa. Gdy chce do niego podjechać, ten nawet jej nie zauważa i rusza na tor. Zawiedziona dziewczyna wraca do przyjaciółek, które widziały całe zdarzenie. Blondynka zaczyna pokaz, widzi to Luna, która wjeżdża na wrotkowisko. Ambar od razu na nią naskakuje, jednak atmosfera zostaje rozładowana przez przyjaciółki blondynki. Luna próbując zrobić obrót, przewraca się i niestety zostaje to nagrane. Tym razem Ambar udaje przejętą tym zdarzeniem i wydaje się zapomnieć o sytuacji z przed chwili. Smith podjeżdża do Matteo i Gastóna, i dowiedziawszy się o planach Luny (praca na torze) nie jest zachwycona. Po chwili Gastón odjeżdża, zostawiając przyjaciela ze swoją dziewczyną. Para obserwuje poczynania tytułowej bohaterki. Kolejna scena ukazuje Sharon, która rozmawia z Rey'em o zachowaniu Miguela i rozkazuje, by miał ich na oku. Akcja chwilowo przenosi się do Roberto, który wspomina pozostawienie Luny, ale po chwili znów przenosimy się do Jam & Roller. Nina ponownie próbuje wcisnąć Lunie krem, który tym razem przyjmuje. Rozmawiają o obawach Niny, ale temat schodzi na adopcje Luny. dziewczyna ją przeprasza za poruszenie tego tematu, ale tytułowa bohaterka zapewnia ją, że nic się nie stało. Nina pokazuje nowej koleżance film z jej upadkiem, przez co Luna zaczyna się bać próby i, że jej ewentualna porażka również zostanie nagrana. Wchodzi Nico i zgarnia lunę, po czym razem idą do Tamary, kobieta po raz pierwszy pojawia się w serialu. We trójkę rozmawiają o wymaganiach i próbie, którą Luna musi przejść. Kolejna scena ukazuje Ambar, która dokręca koło we wrotkach Luny, ponieważ Jazmin nie potrafi tego zrobić. jest to pierwsza intryga blondynki w serialu. Ponownie się przenosimy do Roberto, który opowiada Tino i Cato o Lunie, podczas tego, wypowiada imię Sharon Benson. Znów jesteśmy w Jam & Roller, gdzie Nico daje Lunie wrotki na jazdę próbną, a dziewczyna je zakłada. Nadchodzi czas jazdy próbnej, którą nagrywa Jazmin. Z początku dziewczynie nie idzie zbyt dobrze, ale po chwili radzi sobie o wiele lepiej, dopinguje ją Nina i Am,bar, która rzecz jasna w rzeczywistości tego nie robi. W pewnym momencie Luna się przewraca przez zblokowane koło. Nina i Matteo są zaniepokojeni, natomiast Tamara i Nico szybko do niej podbiegają. Ambar uśmiecha tryumfalnie. Postacie pojawiające się w odcinku Główni bohaterowie: * Luna Valente * Ámbar Smith * Matteo Balsano * Delfina Alzamendi * Jazmin Gorjesi * Gastón Perida * Simón Álvarez Poboczni bohaterowie: * Jimena Medina * Yamila Sánchez * Ramiro Ponce * Pedro Arias * Nicolas Navarro * Roberto Muñoz * Tino Alcaraz * Cato Alcoba * Sharon Benson * Amanda * Miguel Valente * Monica Valente * Ana Simonetti Postacie epizodyczne: * Poseł * Dyrygentka Piosenki pojawiające się w odcinku * Alas * Valiente Ciekawostki * Galeria Chcesz przejść do galerii? Kliknij tutaj!Kategoria:Transkrypt Kategoria:1 Sezon Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Streszczenia/Opisy Kategoria:Spoiler